


Going for It

by StBridget



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Steve, top!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: This year, Danny's going to take what he wants.  Starting with Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> steve.merchant.3 on ff wanted Danny to fill Steve and make him scream, so when I set out to write a PWP, that's where I started. This was the result. Enjoy!

The party was over. The New Year had been rung in (New York time—that way Sarah and Charlie could enjoy it, too), kisses had been exchanged (for those who had someone to exchange them with, which Danny didn’t—yet—he was determined to change that, but he was biding his time), and New Year’s resolutions swapped.

 

“This year,” Kono said, “I resolve to enjoy what I have, because you never know how long that’s going to last.” With everything she’d been through with Adam, Danny could see that.

 

“I resolve to make the most of family,” Chin said. “Blood and heart. My ohana.” Another resolution that made sense. Chin had lost Malia, spent over a year chasing Gabriel, and found an unknown niece, only to nearly lose her.

 

“I resolve to focus on what’s important,” Steve said.

 

“Like waiting for backup?” Danny joked.

 

Steve remained serious, unusual for him. “Like the people close to me. I keep pushing them aside, putting the job first, until I lose them. I’m not going to do that any more.”

 

Danny knew what he was talking about. So many people had left Steve because the job came first—Catherine, Doris, even Lynn who finally decided she couldn’t take being cast aside in favor of saving the world. It came between him and Steve, too. But no more. Not if Danny had anything to say about it.

 

“I resolve to go after what I want and not wait for it to come to me,” Danny said.

 

It was Steve’s turn to joke. “Is that Mr. Negativity actually being positive?”

 

“Maybe,” Danny said. “Maybe I’ve just decided I deserve something good for once.”

 

“Got anything in mind?” Chin asked. “New job?”

 

“New partner,” Lou put in, grinning.

 

Danny didn’t miss the look of panic on Steve’s face. He hastened to put the SEAL at ease. “No on both counts. I’m good where I am, and I’d hate to have to break in a new partner. I’m still working on this one.”

 

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Steve said.

 

“So, what?” Kono prodded. “New relationship?”

 

“Maybe.” Danny kept an eye on Steve, trying to judge his reaction. The SEAL’s face had shut down. Interesting. Could that mean. . .?

 

Kono looked like she wanted to push farther, but Steve turned to Lou. “How about you?”

 

“I don’t do resolutions,” Lou said. “My life’s perfect as it is.”

 

Everyone snorted, and the conversation moved on, Danny’s potential love interest forgotten.

 

Now, several hours later, Danny was all alone with that interest, trying to gather his courage. He’d resolved to act as soon as the clock chimed midnight, not wanting to miss another minute, but he’d chickened out when the others were around, afraid of rejection. He hoped Steve felt the same, especially based on his earlier reactions, but if he didn’t, Danny wanted to nurse his wounds in private. Besides, he’d reasoned, it wasn’t really midnight yet—not in Hawaii. He’d do it then.

 

So, Danny had stayed behind when the others left, helping Steve clean up. Steve didn’t seem to think it odd—Danny usually stayed behind. Even with their recent tension, that hadn’t changed, and things had gotten a lot better lately, another thing that gave Danny hope. They finished just before midnight and plopped down on the couch, TV on, counting down the last few minutes of 2016.

 

“So,” Danny said as the last minute ticked away, “about that resolution I made. . .”

 

“The new relationship?” Steve said, voice toneless.

 

“Yeah, that.”

 

“What about it?” Danny could tell Steve was just being polite. He didn’t want to hear about Danny’s “relationship”. Because he was afraid it was him, or because he was afraid it wasn’t? Danny would have to find out.

 

Danny looked at the clock. Thirty seconds. “I figured there’s no time like the present.”

 

Steve’s face was blank. “What do you mean?”

 

Ten seconds. “I mean, if I’m going to go after what I want, I’m going to do it now.” Nine. . .Eight. . .Seven. . .Six. . .

 

“What. . .?” Steve began.

 

Five. . .Four. . .Three. . .Two. . .One. . .

 

He didn’t get a chance to finish. As the timer hit zero, Danny smashed his lips into Steve’s, pouring all the pent-up passion he felt into the kiss.

 

Steve didn’t respond. Crushed, Danny pulled away. “Well, can’t say I didn’t try,” he said, philosophically. “No hard feelings, okay?” He moved to gather up his stuff and leave, hoping he hadn’t just thrown away the best thing to happen to him on this rock.

 

Danny had his hand on the door when Steve finally found his voice. “I’m what you want?”

 

Danny didn’t turn around. “Yeah. But, clearly, you don’t feel the same, so I’ll just go now.”

 

“So, what, you’re going to give up so easily?” Steve’s confidence was back. Danny could hear the smirk in his voice.

 

Danny turned around slowly. “What are you saying?”

 

Steve sprawled on the sofa, arms flung wide, legs apart, open and inviting. “I’m saying if you want it, come and get it.”

 

Danny didn’t need to be told twice. He launched himself at Steve, kissing him hungrily, gratified to feel Steve respond, in more ways than one. Danny straddled Steve’s lap and felt the other man harden as the detective claimed what was—finally—his. Danny licked at Steve’s lips, and Steve opened them readily, letting Danny in, letting him take what he wanted. The power rush was _fantastic_. Here was Mr. In Control SuperSEAL lying back, just taking what Danny was giving him. The feeling was _amazing_.

 

Danny pushed Steve back on the couch and crawled on top of him, never breaking the kiss. He ground down, hard, and Steve moaned in response. The sound was utterly gratifying. Danny had never been so turned on as now, with the man he loved below him, his for the taking.

 

And Danny took. He finally tore his lips away from Steve’s and kissed avidly down Steve’s neck, pausing to suck a hard bruise just below Steve’s collar. “Yeah, Danny, mark me,” the SEAL moaned, baring his neck even further, utterly submissive to Danny. “ Danny, I want you.”

 

“You have me, babe,” Danny said, tugging at Steve’s shirt and working it off, pausing to admire the tanned, muscled chest that was revealed. His. All his.

 

“No, Danny,” Steve said, “I want you. In me.”

 

That floored Danny. Never had he expected that. It was one thing to let Danny take the lead in kissing, but to give himself up entirely? That was the ultimate act of trust, and Danny found himself falling just a little bit more in love, if it was even possible to love the big goof any more. “Are you sure?”

 

Steve drew Danny in for another kiss, taking control this time, pulling Danny tighter against him and thrusting up, rubbing their clothed erections together. It was Danny’s turn to moan. It wasn’t enough, though. He needed more, and this man was giving it to him.

 

“Bed,” Danny ordered. Steve obediently led Danny upstairs, a trail of clothing falling by the wayside as they moved. By the time they hit the bedroom, they were both naked. Steve fell back on the bed, pulling Danny with him. Skin met skin for the first time, and a thrill ran through Danny. It felt so _good_. “Lube.”

 

Steve pointed to the bedside table, and Danny fumbled in the drawer until he found it, never tearing his attention away from the miles of glorious skin now exposed to his questing hands and mouth. He kissed his way down Steve’s chest as a he slicked a finger and carefully worked it into Steve. Steve whimpered, and it was music to Danny’s ears to hear the stoic SEAL losing to control for  _him._ “That’s it, babe, let me hear you,” the blond encouraged as he worked another finger in.

 

Steve bucked against him. “More, Danny, more!”

 

“Shh, patience.” Danny licked at one of Steve’s nipples as he scissored his fingers, and the taller man hissed in pleasure. Danny repeated the motion on the other nipple to the accompaniment of another moan. Danny couldn’t wait any longer. He eased in, Steve wrapping his legs around Danny’s back and encouraging him. Danny groaned as he bottomed out. Steve’s heat fit like a glove around him. It was so much better than Danny had ever imagined. Steve felt _perfect._

 

“Danny, move,” Steve urged, locking his legs tighter. Danny obediently thrust his hips, slowly first, then faster. He reached for Steve’s dripping cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Danny could feel Steve tensing beneath him, muscles clenching around Danny’s cock, drawing them both closer to the edge. Danny sped up his hand and his hips until Steve came with a scream of his name. “Danny!”

 

Hearing his usually oh-so-contained partner come undone threw Danny over, and he came with a shout of his own. “Steve!” He collapsed on the brunet, spent.

 

They lay there, holding each other and panting, unwilling to lose the closeness they’d gained. Finally, Steve nudged at Danny. “Come on, we should clean up.”

 

“I’ll do it.” Danny rolled off Steve and padded into the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth. He wiped Steve down tenderly, taking the time he hadn’t before to appreciate every ridge and dip. Then, he crawled back into bed and snuggled close to Steve, resting his head on the other man’s chest.

 

“Well,” Steve asked, “did you get what you wanted?”

 

Danny sighed happily. “Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

 

Steve kissed his head. “Good.”

 

_Yeah,_ Danny thought.  _It was_ .


End file.
